Lonely in Winter
by WithoutAnyHope
Summary: Chap 3: Gilan visits Jenny and brings her some goose. Nice fluff, which i thought was desperately needed. Chap 2: Han/Lando Romance Chap 1: Mycroft/Lestrade Romance. Please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you to everyone who has viewed my other stories. I much appreciate it! **_

_**This story in particular will be a change in fandoms at each chapter, but all will have the same theme: Loneliness and Winter. I hope you all enjoy. (they will be varying from Sherlock, to Star Wars to LOTR and even RA)**_

_**There is mention to a Sherlock Christmas Party in this chapter, and if it sparks some interest to you, please leave a comment and I will definitely write it. Then you can find out what Mystrade was up to ;)**_

_**-Hope**_

Frost lined the window of Mycroft's big, empty home.

It was cold, but Mycroft didn't seem to mind.

He sat in front of his large fireplace smoking a cigarette, his mind wandering. He didn't usually let his mind wander, but the past few months hadn't been the usual to Mycroft at all.

He briefly went through his memories, thinking over the course of events that had brought him to that moment.

His brother moved in with a new flat mate on the other side of town. This man proved to bring a drastic change to his brother.

The new man, John, became good mates with DI Lestrade from Scotland yard, and one crazy Christmas party later, Mycroft is very good _friends_ with the DI as well.

Mycroft stood up and looked out the long, glass window. The roads were covered in ice, and the trees were laced with a thin layer snow. The only sound Mycroft could hear was the crackling of the fireplace and the wind pounding on the window, trying to force its entry.

Mycroft reached down into his pocket and pulled out his mobile. He didn't text much, only when he didn't have time to talk, but he felt like maybe this was something he wouldn't be able to say in his own voice.

_It's cold here. _

He thought once, twice, three times before managing to press his finger down on the _send _button.

He slowly walked away from the window, straightening his jacket. He lingered by the fireplace for a moment before sitting back down in his chair. He wasn't sure what to do now; he didn't know whether or not he would be spending the rest of the night alone.

It was about 20 minutes of sitting quietly on the chair by the fireplace that Mycroft decided that indeed, he would be alone. It was quite disappointing even if he already knew no one would have come.

Mycroft's phone buzzed.

_I'm already here._

There was a knock on the door and Mycroft practically jumped out of his chair to answer it. His heart was pounding.

_Calm down Mycroft,_ he told himself. _There's no need to be so excited._

His hand clutched the near frozen door handle, and he twisted it, throwing the door open.

"Mycroft."

Lestrade's deep voice warmed up the entire room.

"Gregg."

And the rest of the night was no longer lonely…

No longer _cold_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_

_**It's not really Winter per say, but it's a cld planet so close enough. I love Lando and Han together, s I hope you enjoy this. I loved writing it!**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**-Hope**_

Han Solo was freezing cold, his jacket hardly stopping the wind from piercing into his skin. A dead creature lay beside him, its innards keeping his friend Luke warm.

Survival was all that should have bee on his mind, it should have been his priority.

_Survival_.

It wasn't on his mind.

Han let a near breathless, frosty chuckle escape his lips. No, this was not what he was thinking about. But it was a face. There was a face he was thinking about. A face that meant so much to him, was so dear to him. A face that was almost forgotten, but had suddenly re surfed itself at the moment he was about to die.

"My dear Lando," Han whispered, his face nearly frozen. He didn't have enough strength to finish speaking; he silently thought the rest in his head.

_All those days we spent together, being badass roaming the galaxy, making bets, exploring. You had no idea did you. You had no idea how much I loved you, how much I still love you. That's why I never sold off that hunk of junk, The Millennium Falcon; because not only is it fast, but it reminds me of you. _

Han let his mind wander for a few more minutes. He knew he didn't have long; he could already feel the coldness creeping into his system, and eventually it would reach his heart and shut it him down completely. He let out another laugh.

_Lando, I wish you were here. I need to see you. It's been too long, _Han thought, his gloved hand slowly reaching p towards his heart. He rested it there for a while and closed his eyes.

_Lando._

It was the last thing he heard himself say before he fell unconscious, the frost of the barren planet finally reaching him.

It was hours later that he woke up in a bed, Chewbacca staring over him. He wished it had been Lando, though he was happy for the company. He couldn't remember what had happened, but he was alive, and for now that and only one other thing mattered.

_I'm coming to find you Lando. We will see each other again soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

The wind was whipping around Gilan's cloak, lifting it up behind him as he trudged through the calf deep snow. His hair was wet, and clung to the side of his face. His hood had been pulled back from the wind and he knew there was no point in trying to put it back on. His horse was waiting for him at the stables; he never would have taken Blaze in this kind of weather just to go hunting.

In the distance, Gilan could see the soft glow of the lights of Castle Redmont through the blinding snow. His feet were tired and heavy, but his feet seemed to move themselves along. Before he knew it, he was standing outside of a large, wooden building. By the time he had gotten to the building, most other shops and such had closed done.

But this building was still glowing radiantly in the snow.

There were sounds of laughter and yelling coming from inside. The tavern was a nice place to spend a snowy night; beer, meat and good friends could never fail.

Gilan pushed open the door and shivered at the sudden heat, but then started to embrace hit. He shook out his hair and brushed of the snow from his cloak. He stomped his boots off and looked around for familiar faces. He recognized a few of the men and waved. A drunken man close to the back laughed so hard he almost fell off his seat. "ANOTHER!" he yelled, quick to recover. There was a chorus of laughter and shouts.

From the kitchen a woman ran out with another glass of beer. " 'Ere ya go Mr. Brand. Is there anything else I can get ya?" The man, known as Brand, shook his head and happily took the beer taking a huge gulp before bursting into another fit of laughter. "Thanks Jen," he said in a high-pitch sort of croak.

Jenny nodded and turned around, making her way back to the kitchen. Gilan pushed his way past a table and raced over to catch her before she walked into the kitchen. He reached out his hand and grabbed her shoulder. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm, and before he knew it, he was being pushed into the kitchen, which was unusually empty for such a busy night. There was a hand on the side of his face and he could feel a familiar pair of lips on his.

Jenny pulled back and brushed her long brown hair behind her ears. "I thought you'd never return," she said, kissing his lips gently. He leaned back and rested his hand lightly on her chin, turning her face upwards. "I will always return," he told her, pulling her into a hug. "And I will always bring you fresh goose," he said, releasing her and throwing a pack off of his shoulder. He opened it and handed it to Jenny who looked at it excitedly. "There's so many here! Thanks you so much!" She exclaimed, pulling a goose carcass from the bag. "I think I'll throw this one in my oven right now, just for the two of us to eat when the crowd clears out."

Gilan smiled to himself. He was happy that Jenny was happy, and he was even happier to have her back in his arms. He smiled as he watched Jenny throw the goose into the oven and leaned back against the kitchen door, the sounds of rowdy town people laughing together.

He chuckled to himself. He wasn't sure how Jenny could manage.

He wasn't sure how he could manage without Jenny.


End file.
